Valentines Day Disaster
by A G E N T L E W I S H
Summary: Wakana was known to be the treasure of the Nidaime, and everyone loved her smile. But after Rihan's death, it suddenly lost its genuineness. Worst of all, her days with the Nura Clan and with Rikuo are numbered? With a few more months before Valentines Day, will she be able smile from her heart again? Especially when a certain man comes back from hell for her?
1. Laying Alone In a Bed for Two

**Valentines Day Disaster**

 **Chapter 1: Laying Alone In a Bed for Two**

 **Flashback**

Sitting on top of a cherry blossom tree, the second generation commander of the Nura Clan, Rihan, was viewing the moon with his soon-to-be wife. As he observed her features, there was nothing particularly unique or ugly about her. She was just an ordinary girl, some would even say she was too plain for him and yet he still fell in love with her. Even if Wakana did not posses the grace and beauty of his first wife, Yamabuki Otome, something in her was special. The way she laughed, the way her bright smile that lights up your day, and most especially, her gentle attitude that seemingly makes her almost understand your pain.

For 50 years he was indulging within the sadness and remorse of the disappearance of Otome, but little did he expect that a human would capture his heart and bring him back into the light.

After saving her family from a yokai haunting them, it was unfortunate and devastating that none of the members survived, except for a 17- year old Wakana. For several days he tried checking the house, searching for any traces of the past killings. And what did he find? A brunette sitting in a far corner, eyes blank and speechless. She looked as if the whole world crumbled in front of her.

The nearer he approached, each distance he closes she tightens her on her knees. He felt so much pity over her. Finally, he was a step apart, but instead of running, the girl smiled warmly and said:

"Thank you for saving me! I owe you one, I'm Wakana."

The hanyou was shocked and speechless with had happened. He expected her to just cry it all out, instead she still managed to make a silly gesture. This had certainly caught the Nidaime's eye. Originally, he was only going to visit the place in order to check the remaining yokais left, but little by little, those twice a week checks became a day by day check.

It took a while for him to realize that he was falling for the girl. Driven by the guilt and fear of betraying his first love, Rihan tried his best to ignore these feelings. Of course, there ate no such secrets or things that can be hidden forever. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore, seeing Wakana as a human and as a valuable treasure, there were a lot of men who will be happy to spend their lives with her. Either he gives her away and miss an eternity's chance or he could confess to her everything he's got, which was worth a try.

"... Will you spend your whole life beside me?"

"Yes. Yes, of course."

"Wakana, I love you."

"I love you too Rihan-sama."

"Thank you!"

How much can a look from her bring back so much memories? So much that the Nidaime recalled their first meeting. However, he has one major problem: Rihan didn't know much about her not even her past. It was quite shameful for a guy to share all his problems and do nothing in return for the person who listened to him, especially if it's your fiancée.

"You didn't tell me anything about yourself, Wakana. Why don't you give me a sneak peak about your life, since we will get married."

"Why? There's not much I could tell you." The Nidaime sensed that Wakana was lying.

"Hmmm... What to talk about... Well, since it was unfair with you bearing the knowledge of me and my first wife—" he was quickly cut off.

"It's alright." She tried to reassure him.

"No, it's not. Ah! Why don't you talk about your first love."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay so it started like this..." Wakana closed her eyes as she tried to go back to her past.

 ** _RIIIIIIINNNNGGG!_**

A loud alarm shook her up and that ended the flashback. She woke up in a futon for two people, yet there was no man that she could greet and start her morning with.

"Ohayo Rihan-sama, it's a new day for me to conquer." She softly mutters to herself while looking at the empty and cold space beside her.

You could almost tell with her deep brown eyes that she was trying to hold on. Holding on for their son, controlling her selfish longing for the man she loved. Eyes that are filled with tears were now full of sorrow, since when did she start to cry like this? Every morning after Rihan's death, Wakana stood strong for herself and their family.

A lot would think that after Rikuo visited Rihan's grave and seeing his father's spirit happily reconciled with Yambuki Otome, the second wife was still not aware of what really happened whenever she was not with him. Truth is, she was always aware.

She was aware that every night Rihan would get up and head to the garden especially made for the memory of his first wife, and she let that slip. She knew that every time Rihan sat on the porch, his mind was only filled with thoughts of the feeling of his first love.

She— No, I was aware that I couldn't change anything. Yet I did my best in everything that I've done, I never complained. Not a single word came out of my mouth. Does he think, do they even think about me being human? Right now, I know I'm acting selfish, but I'm still a human after all.

I have a huge amount of feelings that needs to be considered by my heart and brain. I'm not perfect. I can't live long. I don't have strength like Rikuo has. I can't freeze things, my hair isn't special, and most especially, I don't have time left.

How did I know?

While everyone was busy restoring the house after the great battle, I was preparing snacks for them and at that time no one was with me. But there was some rustling on the bushes across the kitchen so I thought I could go and check it out, it might be just a cat stuck. As I neared towards it, the atmosphere turned a bit heavier than it usually was.

My heart rate started to raise as I approach the sound.

Three.

Two.

One.

I went closer to the rustling leaves, and with one swift move, I pulled the poor animal out. Apparently, it wasn't just a cat. It was a...

* * *

 **Hello there! Thank you for reading my second fanfic of Nurarihyon no Mago! If you have any suggestions and comments, please do not hesistate to review or PM me ^_^ I really appreciate it! Don't forget to follow for updates if you liked it~!**


	2. Another Day Without You

**Chapter 2: Another Day without You**

 **Previously**

 _I went closer to the rustling leaves, and with one swift move, I pulled the poor animal out. Apparently, it wasn't just a cat. It was a..._

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" It suddenly yells at me. "You don't just pull one of my tails, woman! It hurts like hell, ya know?!"

It took me few seconds to realize that I strongly held one of its bushy tails. Worried that if I let go too quickly, I would drop and injure the poor ayakashi more. And so, I snake my hand around its body and carefully placed it on the grass.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you by your tail..." I apologized and I patted its head as soon as it was put down. At first it did not looked convinced, but just like a cat after a few scratches and gentle rubs, it finally gives in.

"Hmph! It's not like I didn't know that it was an accident! Anyways, what's a human doing here in the Nura clan's main house?" It asked.

"I'm Rikuo's mother!" I gleefully told him, omitting the part where I'm supposed to say: 'Nura Rihan's _second_ wife.'

"I see. I see." The creature replies back, seemingly reading my actions and expressions. I'm impressed, he's not the one you can easily deceive. I have to watch my actions a little careful or else, I would worry and affect the household once again.

"Very well," it's high yet respectable voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Please lead me the way towards the Supreme Commander. I have very important things to discuss to him."

"Of course." I stood up and the cat-like creatures jumps on my right shoulder. "This way please."

We passed by the familiar corridors. Even if my eyes were closed, I can confidently say that I have memorized this place die to the endless houseworks and late celebrations held by the clan whenever there was a success in their patrols. Even with him gone, the liveliness of this place would live on. But, little did they know that I was left behind in the past. Finally, I stopped at the room in front of the plum tree garden. Taking a deep breath I turned and faced the door, softly knocking on it.

"Father, there is someone who wants to talk to you." I whispered through the small opening. Manners, Yukki-Onna would usually tell me that I lacked it. Every time that I casually knocked at entered a room at my own pace, she would give me one of her signature icy glares.

"No need for such formality, Wakana-san. After all, I've been hearing those words the last four hundred years." Father playfully replies and with his laugh the ambiance of the room lightens. "What are you waiting for? Come in!"

"Y—Yes!" I open the door wider and bowed before entering the room.

"Heh, who would've thought that the greatest familiar of the Nekozawa clan would be this squirt?" He casually says as he looks at the ayakashi on my shoulder. _So it is a cat_?

"Shut up!" It rudely replies. "Yes, my master sent me here to inform you about..." It stops and slowly looks at me as I set the tea that was prepared for both of them.

Understanding the message, I quickly got to my feet and excused myself. As I close the door behind me, I can hear the cat's sympathetic words towards father.

"Poor girl, must've been hard for her."

A bitter bile rises up my throat, but I forcefully swallow it. I feel my hands clench and yet, all I could ever do was to suck it up. This has been the 150th ayakashi who felt pity towards me. Well at least it simply assumed _that it must've been hard for me_. Most of them would usually say: _'What a poor human. She did not even reach his first wife's standards. And yet, she was lucky to have a son for him, or else Nidaime would have long casted her aside.'_

I lift both of my hands a slapped my cheeks as hard as I could. _No bad thoughts_. I repeated to myself like a mantra. _No bad thoughts. No bad thoughts._ Until I can collect myself properly, I would not stop reciting it.

"Rihan-sama," I whisper to myself, "truly it is another day for me to conquer without you."

* * *

 **Hello there! Thank you for reading my second fanfic of Nurarihyon no Mago! If you have any suggestions and comments, please do not hesistate to review or PM me ^_^ I really appreciate it! Don't forget to follow for updates if you liked it~!**

 **Oh and if you want to know why I wrote this, it's because I wanted to write a story about Wakana. Honestly, I can imagine that behind her warm smile, she's still human after all. She can feel negative emotions and I want to show that side of her and how will she solve it. Oh, and get ready for more twists and turns!**


	3. A Father that Cares

**Chapter 3: A Father that Cares**

 **Previously**

 _"Rihan-sama," I whisper to myself, "truly it is another day for me to conquer without you."_

* * *

After leading the visitor towards Nurarihyon, Wakana walked back to the kitchen in order to finish up the snacks that she was preparing for them. As she warmed the tea and divided the food, she could not help but to be reminded of the times when her husband would enter the room unnoticed and quickly snake his muscular arms around her waist. As much as she would like to admit it, her once flat and slender waist had a bit of fat after giving birth to Rikuo.

Wakana can clearly remember the days when she would just look at herself in the mirror and was disgusted with what has become of her body. No matter how badly she thought of herself, the simple memory of Rihan telling her that he thinks that she's pretty, was enough. However, she could feel her chest tighten again, depriving her of air to breathe.

No matter how much she remembers every compliments that Rihan told her, she could not even remember the last time that he said I love you to her. Yes, she knew he did find her beautiful during her younger days and she knew that he had vowed to love her before and during their wedding. However, after years of being with him, Wakana could not even recall an instance where he would just grab her and stare at her eyes filled with affection, and with full of conviction telling her: You Are Beautiful.

She did not need the typical three heavy words. In fact, she did not like it when Rihan said: I love you to her. Yes, it only satisfied her emotional needs, but seriously, who was she kidding here? Every time her husband would tell her those three empty words, he would stare distantly at her, directing it into another person. Directing it every time to the yamabuki flowers behind her.

Tears were forming at the edge of her eyes. But it was quickly cut off when someone opens the door.

"Wakana-sama?" A gentle voice asks. "Are the snacks ready?"

"Ah Kejoro, you came right on time! Yes, it's ready." Wakana turns towards the demon who addressed her with such respect, and gives her signature smile. They wouldn't even know if it was real or not, she thought to herself. For years, she had already mastered the art of giving a smile. So long as there are slight wrinkles on the edge of your eyes, it would seem real.

"Got it!" She replies while bringing the food towards the door. "Oh and thank you!"

"No problem!" She replies happily and turns to wash the dishes. "No problem." She whispers to herself sadly.

Kejoro slowly opens the door, careful not to waste and drop one bit that the kind woman had prepared for them to eat. She looks back at Wakana, observing her slumped shoulders. _Oh well, maybe she needs a day off, she wondered and shrugged to herself._ Repeatedly reminding her mind to ask Kubinashi for a rest day for her.

As soon as the door closes, Wakana's legs gave out. The young mother hides behind the counter and tightly hugs herself, allowing the held back tears to freely cascade down her cheeks. Her soft sobs now turned into muffled cries. The agony and the pain was seeping out of each at each sound she makes.

' _Rihan-sama,_ ' she weakly calls out to the man she loves inside her mind, ' _are you happy right now? Is your smile wider than how I used to stretch your face?_ '

 **Meanwhile**

"Dear," a lovely barren maiden gently nudges the man beside her awake. "It's time for you to wake up."

"Mhm... Five minutes more."

"Rihan-sama, please wake up."

"Alright, alright!" Quickly getting up, Rihan grabs ahold of the beautiful woman's hand and pulls her back to him. "Otome-chan, you look as beautiful as always." He whispers as he buries his face on her head. Just by her scent, all of his problems are now forgotten. As of now, all that he can ever think about was how perfect his life is, now that YamabukiOtome is back in his arms.

"Rihan-sama," a nostalgic voice echoes inside his head, "are you happy right now?" Somehow it managed to stop Rihan from focusing on the woman in front of him. The person calling out to him seemed like she was in pain, but who could it be? He couldn't quite put his mind to it.

"Dear?" Yamabuki's call snaps him out of his thoughts. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Huh? Ah! It's nothing, Dear." He replies while looking out of the window. Compared to the human's perception of hell, this was way better than how it's seen by them.

As Rihan drowned in his own thoughts, YamabukiOtome could not herself in contemplating the time when they arrived in hell. Knowing and meeting his second wife, little by little she begins to acknowledge Wakana as someone better than how she was when she used to be the Nidaime's wife. The young woman begins to wonder, how long will he realize that he was falling out of love with her?

While these events are coinciding, Nurarihyon and the main familar of the Nekozawa clan were discussing a very important info about a vital possibility that can change the course of the Nura clan.

"You mean... We can bring him back?" Nurarihyon eagerly asks the cat in front of him.

"Technically, yes. But, I'm not sure if he himself wants to go back." It straightforwardly replies.

Quickly realizing what the familiar said, the old man slowly scolds himself that it would be that person's decision to make. It was not his. _But what about Wakana-san's happiness_? A soft voice inside his mind would not stop bothering his conscience. Of course, the first generation commander was not stupid. He knew how she felt during the nights where Rihan had just died. He knew that behind her closed doors, there was a broken woman who just lost the love of her life. Behind her warm and loving smile, she feared that fate was going to take her son next. But most of all, apart from all the secreta that she told to her late husband, Wakana did not have much time left.

And _they_ both knew _that_.

"I don't care." He blatantly murmurs as he takes a sip from his tea. "He has spent most of the years doing nothing. It's time for him to come home."

Understanding what the wise commander meant, the familiar could not help but to simply smile at his words. _Finally_ , it thought, _she might have found a father that cares._

* * *

 **Here's an update!** **Hello there! Thank you for reading my second fanfic of Nurarihyon no Mago! If you have any suggestions and comments, please do not hesistate to review or PM me ^_^ I really appreciate it! Don't forget to follow for updates if you liked it~! By the way! I would like to thank** **Simge Su855, yuzukikuran476, and** **Kazugiri** **for following this story!**

 **yuzukikuran476 it's not a shame yet ;) there might be a special surprise for Wakana~**


End file.
